


And I'll Not Go To The Waves, Love (Lest Ye Come Along With Me)

by Thosetigerseyes



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and nothing but fluff, I've never written so much fluff, It's basically a romcom, Selkie AU, This is fluff, but I'm aiming for slow burn, but there will probs be smut too, dont ask me how I just am, its tooth rotting, so expect a rating rise in later chs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosetigerseyes/pseuds/Thosetigerseyes
Summary: When Ada all but falls head over heels into a strange woman at the market, the last thing she expected from handing back her coat was to find herself with a brand new oddly endearing wife.





	1. You swept in like a wave to knock me off my feet

The market was quiet for a Saturday morning, Ada adjusted her cardigan around her shoulders as she weaved her way amongst the stalls. The soft sound of the waves and the low murmur of the markets workers was disrupted by the heavy engine of a fishing trawler returning with its latest catch. Ada hummed quietly to herself as she turned an apple over in her hand inspecting it for any hidden bruises before adding it to her wicker basket, nestled carefully between a bunch of carrots and a small punnet of strawberries.

 

The trundle of the ship rolled across the market as it docked at the pier, the loud clang of the crane lifting a large net full of fish made Ada jump as she thanked and payed the stall owner. Ada glanced over her shoulder at the commotion of the net being released into a large container as several sea worn men pulled at the ropes and shouted amongst each other.

 

Ada rolled her eyes goodnaturedly and smiled at the woman behind the next stall, setting her basket down on the table as the other woman handed her a cup of tea.

 

“Thank you Dimity” Ada beamed as she brought the cup to her lips. “I don’t know how you stand out here all day” Ada chuckled and then winked as she followed Dimity’s gaze to a woman on the other side of the market, her curly blonde hair caught the sunlight as she talked happily with some customers. “Or maybe I do”

 

Dimity scoffed and smacked Ada lightly on the arm before she turned to adjust some of her homemade wares. “That’s the last cuppa you’ll get outta me Ada Cackle” Dimity teased as she leaned back against her workstation.

 

“You should go talk to her” Ada hummed between sips, her lips curled into a mischievous smile as she picked up one of Dimity’s latest wood carvings and turned it over in her hand, inspecting the carved and warped wood with interest.

 

Dimity eyed Ada carefully, she would be annoyed if the remark had come from anyone else other than the gentle woman before her. Dimity had known Ada for many years and she knew above all else that Ada cared greatly for her and everyone in the small village, a blanket of warmth seemed to follow Ada wherever she went, her smile contagious to everyone she met. The heart of the village she had been dubbed one year after a terrible storm had wreaked havoc on the community, Ada had stepped up and rallied everyone together, taking charge and care of all her neighbours, she’d always endeavoured to help out wherever she could.

 

“Next week…” Dimity answered after a long moment. Dimity's eyes trailed from Ada back to Julie at the same moment the blonde looked up with a bright smile and a small wave as their gazes met. Dimity flushed and ducked her head, fussing with her wares until Julie had gone back to her own work, sorting the many flowers arranged around her stall. Dimity took to polishing one of the rings she had crafted, huffing as she caught the reflection of her blush in the metal.

 

“Hm, you said that last week and the week before if I remember correctly” Ada chuckled softly as she set her cup down, her attention returned to the figurine in her hands. “What is it you’ve created today?” Ada asked as she raised the wooden piece towards Dimity.

 

“Something new, I found an old children's book. That’s a Selkie, or it’s supposed to be anyway” Dimity quirked a smile and shrugged. “First tries always look a bit weird”

 

Ada shook her head and ran her thumb across the smooth curve of the wood. “Oh no, I think it’s beautiful-”

 

A loud ruckus from the pier interrupted Ada before she could continue. She shared a confused look with Dimity, setting the wooden figure down carefully as she pressed up on her tiptoes to try and peer over the sea wall that separated the market from the shore. A series of loud shouts and banging made Ada jump, her eyes wide as she turned back to Dimity.

 

“Should… Should we see if everything is alright?” Ada asked as she’d already begun walking towards the fray, her natural urge to help driving her forward and leaving Dimity to struggle with closing up her stall before attempting to follow Ada.

 

Ada veered off from the market plaza to walk down the small country lane at the side, the noise dipped slightly as the old stone wall separated her from the stalls. Ada tilted her head as she neared the pier, her curiosity piqued as the shouting seemed to die down to occasional shocked proclamations. Ada had just turned back to see if Dimity had followed when she was hit full force by another body as someone barreled into her, both women let out equal squeals as they hit the ground.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry” Ada rushed to apologised as she scrambled to get up and reached blindly for her glasses that had disappeared in the fall, her fingers closed around a warm fur coat instead.

 

“Here” A soft voice called out as a gentle hand helped Ada to her feet and handed back her glasses. “Are you hurt?”

 

Ada carefully handed the delicate coat back to the mystery woman as she fussed with her glasses, cleaning them with the corner of her shawl before pulling the fabric tightly around her shoulders again. Ada’s heart stopped in her chest as her sight finally readjusted and she finally laid eyes on the woman that had literally knocked her off her feet.

 

“No, not at all, I’m fine I- ..Oh” Ada felt suddenly winded, only it wasn’t from the fall.

 

Hecate stood tall and pale with impossibly long dark waves of hair that cascaded over her shoulders, the ends clutched tightly in a fist along with what Ada could only assume was old sail fabric from the rust and green stains. Ada blinked, her mouth hung open with a question she hadn’t yet thought of, though her mind quickly went to the fact that the woman was completely naked under the disheveled fabric as she dropped it unceremoniously to the floor in place of her coat wrapped firmly around her shoulders, the soft fur barely covering the tops of her thighs. Ada flushed as she tore her eyes away from the woman's thighs, only for her gaze to land on the long expanse of neck and the exaggerated curve of her chest as her hands clutched her coat close together.

 

Hecate blinked, her eyes wide as they focused on Ada. “Thank you” She replied mystified, Hecate looked more shocked than Ada felt as they stared at each other, the busy noise of the harbour and distant shouts of sailors long forgotten.

 

“I- You’re…” Ada snapped her mouth shut and strictly focused her gaze on the clump of seaweed tangled amongst Hecate’s hair. Ada swallowed before clearing her throat and continuing softly. “-Welcome”

 

Hecate tilted her head and regarded Ada with a soft smile that barely curved her lips, as the other woman shuffled slightly and glanced over Hecate’s shoulder and then back towards the market.

 

“May I ask-” Ada started again, the shock slowly wearing off for the sudden encounter. “What are you doing out here, are you alright? It’s just, well you look to be in quite a state dear”

 

“I’m not from around here” Is all Hecate said as she continued to drag her gaze over Ada, curious fingers reached out to touch the edge of Ada’s shawl, making her jump slightly as she peered down at what she’d only just realised was an still damp hand, water droplets clung to the surface of Hecate’s skin.

 

“I can see that” Ada replied as she took a small step back, only for Hecate to follow her. “I left my shopping in the market, just up there but once I retrieve it perhaps you’d like a cup of tea?” Ada asked with an arched brow, her intinst to help taking over the residual shock. “-And some clothes?”

 

Hecate frowned but nodded slowly and quickly followed along behind Ada. “Tea?” Hecate enquired as she fell into step beside Ada, who eyes her curiously at the question.

 

“Yes dear, I think the sugar will do you the world of good” Ada nodded and smiled as they neared the entrance to the market. “Would you mind waiting her for a moment, I’m sure you wouldn’t want the whole village to see quite so much of you” Ada blushed as she quickly peered around the wall to make sure Dimity was still out of range.

 

Hecate waited as Ada had asked, although she did peek over the edge of the stone wall to watch Ada as she hurried back towards Dimity’s stall. Hecate frowned and scrunched her nose as Ada laughed and gestured wildly with the other woman before Ada quickly hugged Dimity goodbye and rushed back towards the side road with shopping basket in hand.

 

“Right, home we are then.” Ada spoke as she caught her breath and hefted the basket up by her hip, motioning with her head for Hecate to walk with her.

 

They walked in an oddly comfortable silence until Ada stopped suddenly at the peak of the hill that lead out of the village. “In all the excitement I’ve completely forgotten to ask your name my dear.” Ada turned, both her brows held high in question.

 

“I’ve been called Hecate”

 

Ada frowned before chuckling softly. “Well, Hecate. I’m Ada”

 

“ _Ada”_ Hecate replied, testing the name, seemingly nodding in approval. “It’s beautiful”

 

Ada blushed lightly at the compliment, biting her lip as she nodded her thanks.

 

“As is Hecate, quite an unusual name for this part of England. You’re the first one I’ve met” Ada conversed as she moved on again, turning for the small sand dusted path that lead towards her cottage.

 

“I think you’ll find me to be the first of many things” said Hecate, causing Ada to give her a curious glance. Hecate merely held her hand out for the dune grasses to graze her palm, her eyes set down instead of focused on Ada, for the first time since they’d met.

 

Ada chewed on her lip anxiously and glanced at Hecate periodically as they neared Ada’s cottage. After a moment Ada sighed and stopped, dropping her basket to the ground carefully and removing her cardigan. “Put this on, you really must be freezing”

 

Hecate blinked and looked as if she were about to refuse before giving a small nod. Their fingers brushed against each other, Ada caught a breath a the feeling and the realisation of how cold Hecate’s skin actually was. Ada had already begun setting out plans, she’d have to light a fire immediately, then see to their tea, perhaps she’d even try to find her old hot water bottle.

 

Hecate sighed happily as she wrapped the warm material around herself, her fingers curled into the soft pink fabric. As Ada bent to retrieve her basket, Hecate took the opportunity to nuzzle into the warmth, her senses flooded with the warmth and smell of Ada. Hecate took a moment to commit it to her memory, a small smile firmly set on her lips as they continued on their way.

 

“I am sorry for knocking into you like that, I’m afraid I’m not very good on these feet” Hecate said, her hip gently bumped against Ada as if to prove her point.

 

Ada chuckled in amusement, though she found Hecate odd in many ways, she also found her to be more than endearing, with her small smiles and quirks. Ada couldn’t wait to learn about them all, she shook her head to free it of the thought, she was merely helping out a woman in need, that hardly meant she’d gain a new friend from the endeavour, as much as she hoped for it.

 

Luckily for Ada, they reached the picket fence of her cottage just as she had begun to shiver, she turned to find Hecate taking it all in with interest, particularly the small carved owls that sat on either side of her gate posts.

 

“Here we are then, home sweet home” Ada smiled and stretched an arm out in show.

 

“ _Home sweet home”_ Hecate copied quietly in awe.

 

* * *

 

Ada quickly bustled into her bedroom as the front door clicked shut behind them, leaving Hecate to wander around the kitchen, taking in all of the knickknacks Ada had scattered around her home. A small bowl of shells she’d collected from the beach, sat next to another filled with brightly coloured smooth glass. Hecate ran her fingers along the bumps of a large shell, a small smile curved the corner of her mouth. Hecate turned and caught sight of the large collection of cat figurines that adorned Ada’s mantle, her eyebrows arched as she lifted one to inspect it.

 

Hecate jumped as Ada bustled back into the room with her arms full of clothes. “I’m not sure if there’s anything you’ll like but I’m sure we can find something that will do for now” Ada smiled and turned to Hecate, the blush fought to rise on her cheeks again as she took in the woman standing before her, the fur coat wrapped firmly around her shoulders and Ada’s cardigan clasped tightly in one hand, held close to her chest.The wisp of fabric barely covered Hecate’s legs, though it was thankfully more than the fur coat had covered as Ada feared she might just overheat from the flush that sight had caused her.

 

“I’ve seen one of these” Hecate replied absently as Ada set the bundle of clothes on the kitchen table.

 

“I’m sure you have, there are cat’s all over the village! “Ada chuckled as she pulled out a soft cream blouse and fussed with the buttons. “To the point of being an epidemic I’d say, sweet old Miss. Bat who lives by the creamery seems to draw them all in with the bowls she leaves out.” Ada smiled warmly as she folded the blouse again and patted the pile of clothes. “I’m quite lucky my own darling Pendle hasn’t strayed that far” Ada chuckled softly and glanced around, making a mental note to look for her feline friend before dark.

 

“The bathroom is just through there” Ada waved a hand towards the back of the kitchen, avoiding looking at Hecate as she picked up the pile gently and padded towards the indicated door.

 

Ada had settled herself at the table with a floral tea set already laid out as she waited for the kettle to boil, she had just begun to contemplate getting out her latest knitting project as she heard the door creak and Hecate returned from the bathroom. Ada glanced up at Hecate, a laugh bubbled up her throat before she could stop it, her hand coming up quickly to cover her mouth, Hecate frowned and looked down at herself in question.

 

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, it’s just- Gosh look at you, you’re practically swimming in them” Ada grinned as she got up from the table and moved to tuck and tie the clothes until they were no longer hanging from Hecate’s slight frame. “There we are, much better” Ada smiled warmly as she appraised her work, looking up to find Hecate watching her closely, with an expression Ada couldn’t quite place.

 

Ada’s heart gave an unusual beat and her skin flushed with a tingle of electricity as she peered up back at Hecate, her dark eyes pulled Ada in much like the strong currents of the sea her mother warned her of as a child. Ada swallowed thickly around the sudden lump in her throat, she ought to say something but found herself inexplicably lost for words, until the kettle whistled loudly from the stove, startling them both.

 

“Tea” Ada breathed out as she slowly took a step back and managed to take her eyes away from Hecate’s.  

 

Hecate followed Ada slowly across the kitchen, accidentally bumping against Ada’s back when she stopped at the stove to pick up the kettle. Ada glances over her shoulder, she stomach doing flips at how close Hecate hovered by her.

 

“I’ll be mother” Ada smiled as she motioned for Hecate go sit across from her.

 

Hecate hesitated for a moment before pulling out the chair across from Ada, she managed to tangle their legs under the small table as she sat down. Ada quickly sat back, tucking her legs neatly under her own chair, her heart took on that odd beat again, sending a thrill throughout her chest.

 

She cleared her throat and poured the tea carefully, managing to do so with only the slightest shake of her hands. Two cubes of sugar were dropped into each cup, along with a splash of milk. Hecate watched her carefully and nudged one of the biscuits that sat on the plate beside her, rubbing her fingers together and frowning curiously at the sugar crystals.

 

“There now, this'll help” Ada nodded encouragingly as she slid the tea cup across the table.

 

“Thank you” Hecate replied before gingerly taking a sip, her nose scrunched up and she gave a small cough as she quickly set the cup down again.

 

The noise drew Ada’s attention from her own cup, her eyebrows arched as she looked across to Hecate. “Everything okay?”

 

“I-It’s perfect” Hecate croaked, prompting a snort from Ada, who shook her head at the feeble lie.

 

“You can tell me if it’s not to your liking Hecate” Ada reassured, the use of her name caused Hecate to jerk her head up, her eyes glinted as they met Ada’s.

 

Hecate licked her lips and fiddled with the handle of her tea cup. “We just- _I_ just happen to have a more savoury palette. I’m afraid I’m not used to such sweet things”

 

A moment passed as Ada surveyed Hecate carefully, a suspicion suddenly niggling at the back of her mind. “That’s quite alright, I’ll make you another” Ada replied slowly, her eyes squinted slightly as she regarded Hecate one second longer before getting up to rinse her cup.

 

When she returned, Ada was loaded with a fresh cup of black tea and a hundred questions.

 

* * *

  
“A … _Selkie_ ” Ada repeated for the tenth time. She’d since moved from her chair at the table, instead choosing to fall into one of her armchairs. Hecate sat across from her, leaning so far off the edge of the couch she was barely sitting in it as she reached across to Ada. Her coat sat carefully in Ada’s lap as Ada stroked the soft fur rhythmically, her eyes in a daze as they flickered from the coat to Hecate who looked back with worried eyes.

 

“Yes, I-I can prove it, if you need me to.”

 

“Oh no, I find I believe you wholeheartedly” Ada mumbled and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “It’s just so fantastical, I feel as if I’m dreaming”

 

A long silence passed between them as Ada focused on the soft fur, a frown suddenly appeared between her brows.

 

“The commotion down by the pier, you aren’t just here for a little visit” Ada theorised, the corner of her lips tugged into the smallest of smiles. “You wouldn’t be quite so bad on your legs if you were used to using them” Ada added, her expression turned sad at the thought. “So I’m presuming you got dragged here in one of the nets”

 

Hecate took a long moment to answer, her need to reach out and comfort Ada greater than the one to answer her. “It was a shock, to be so rudely interrupted whilst fishing” Hecate answered.

 

“That’s awfully sad” Ada sniffed as she looked up at Hecate, who merely pursed her lips and shrugged stiffly.

 

As far as Selkie fates went, being caught in a net and deposited miles away from anywhere recognisable was one of the better ones. Hecate remembered her mother talking about her experience with sailors. the one that had found her had mercilessly hidden her coat away, forcing her mother to spend years on land before she’d finally managed to garner her freedom and steal away in time to give Hecate a proper sea birth and rearing.

 

Hecate hummed quietly, lost in her own thoughts before she remembered Ada sat across from her. Hecate floundered for a moment, searching for something that could cheer up the other woman.

 

“I could get you sugar?” She asked unsure but eager to be helpful.

 

Ada met Hecate’s eyes and gave her head a small shake. “That’s a nice thought but I’m quite alright. It’s just a lot to take in.” Ada responded and then stifled a yawn. “I’ve come over very tired all of a sudden, if I’m so tired, I can only imagine how exhausted you must be after your day.”

 

Ada shifted from her place in her armchair and moved to restock the fire before turning back towards Hecate.

 

“You wouldn’t mind if I sat next to you?” Ada asked carefully. “I find that couch much more comfortable for napping on”

 

Hecate nodded without any persuasion, moving so that Ada could comfortably sit next to her. There was still a large gap between them, at least enough for one and a half Pendle’s, though that soon disappeared as Ada dozed off. Hecate smiled warmly and watched Ada quietly as she slept before her own eyes began to feel heavy and she too fell into a welcome sleep.

 

Ada groaned as she stretched, the telltale pull of a muscle in her back reminded her that she’d dozed off on the couch again. What that didn't explain though was the lithe body wrapped around her in an awkward position. Ada’s eyes flew open and a rush of anxiety ran through her before she remembered that it was Hecate. Ada carefully disengaged herself and made sure to drape Hecate’s coat over her as the fire was now nothing more than a weak simmer.

 

The dim light of the room gave away the time of day as Ada made her way across to her kitchen window, the full moon had just peaked across the dunes. Ada scolded herself mentally for sleeping longer than she’d intended, she shouldn’t be surprised as it was something that tended to happen more often than not when she chose to nap in the evenings.

A quiet shuffle told Ada that Hecate was awake as she turned to find her standing at the edge of the kitchen. The clothes she had borrowed from Ada were once again twisted and loose from her sleep and her hair was more ruffled than when Ada had first found her.

 

“You must be starving!” Ada spoke up as she shifted to open several cupboard doors. “Would soup be okay?”

 

Hecate shuffled for a moment, her fingers flexed at her sides as she chewed on her lip. “I don’t suppose you have any fish?” Hecate asked sheepishly.

 

Ada blinked and started. “Oh! Of course, I hadn’t even thought… Hang on, I’ve got some-” Ada rifled around for a moment, dropping a tin and muttering before giving a little victories _Ah-Ha!. “_ -Tuna, is that okay?”

 

“Perfect” Hecate smiled, completely stricken by not only the image of Ada in the moonlight but the victorious smile that caused her cheeks to dimple so beautifully.

 

Ada ate her soup quietly for a while as she sat across from Hecate, who seemed more than content with her tin of tuna. The spoon clinked as Ada set it down into her bowl and focused her attention on Hecate.

 

“It’s late, so you’ll be staying here tonight” Ada affirmed and leaned forward to rest her chin against steepled fingers. “We can start fresh in the morning”

 

“Start?” Hecate asked as she finished chewing.

 

“Finding a way for you to get back to your home”

 

Hecate winced and seemed to curl into herself at the answer. “Of course” She answered quietly.

 

Ada frowned and reached across for Hecate's hand only to think better of it. “Is that not what you want?” Ada pushed gently, her face melted with concern at Hecate’s response.

 

“I thought I’d be staying here”

 

Ada struggled for a moment, unsure what to say. She knew she wouldn’t mind having Hecate around, in fact she more than enjoyed the company. “Why?” Is all she managed to ask.

 

Hecate cleared her throat and glanced at her coat then back to Ada. “That’s generally what married couples do, is it not?”

 

“ _Married?”_ Ada squeaked, she was glad she wasn’t currently eating her soup as she was sure it would have ended up all over the table, and Hecate.

 

Hecate blinked owlishly and nodded. “You returned my coat, I’m eternally bound to you now” Hecate stated and Ada felt her heart do multiple flips in her chest.

 

“And I thought today could bring no more surprises” Ada let out breathlessly as she stared at Hecate in disbelief.  


	2. And I'll dream of summers with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to @cassiopeiasara for the beta and fluff flailing, you're the best!

 

The slow rise of the sun glinting through the shutters of her window combined with the early morning chatter of seabirds roused Ada from her short sleep. She’d been awake long into the early hours, pacing back and forth at the bottom of her bed as Hecate slept quietly on the couch by the fire. No matter how hard she had tried, Ada just could not grasp the fact that she was now supposedly married to the beautiful, mysterious but all together strange woman that she had only met the previous day.

 

_One day!_ These things didn’t happen to people like Ada, she was supposed to live a quiet, happy, regrettably lonely life. Her sister's voice had always been a prominent feature at the back of Ada’s mind, constantly reminding her that she would end up alone and loveless.

 

Ada had eventually worn herself out to the point of exhaustion around the third hour of pacing, she had flopped down gracelessly onto her bed and fallen asleep almost instantly sans blanket or  changing into her pyjamas.

 

Ada frowned and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, her hand blindly reached for her glasses. She was sure she’d forgotten to take them off, she was also sure she hadn’t carefully wrapped herself in a blanket when she’d collapsed the night before. Ada adjusted her glasses and stared down at the blanket as if it held the answers to all her questions.

 

Ada shuffled quietly into the kitchen, fluffy slippers scuffed the whitewashed wooden panels of her floor as she leaned to peer into the sitting room. The fire had died down completely, leaving the room open to the morning chill. Ada frowned, that wasn’t right, her small cottage may be a bit rickety in places but one thing it never failed to be was warm. Upon further inspection Ada realised the quiet mass of the sofa was a stack of neatly folded blankets and not the sleeping form of her house guest.

 

A creak had Ada turning back towards the front door, sparing one last glance to the empty sitting room. The front door sat pulled to but not fully closed, the culprit for the chill that wove its way through each room. Ada pulled it open, stepping out onto the sand dusted steps as she looked around for Hecate. Worry began to etch its way across her features as she didn’t immediately spot the otherworldly woman. Ada chewed on her lip for a moment, she was sure Hecate could take care of herself and of course she was under no obligation to stay with Ada, even if she had claimed so by her tradition. The very real lack of Hecate left Ada feeling suddenly bereft.

 

A quick dash back into the cottage to grab one of her warmer shawls and Ada found herself wandering down the sandy dunes towards the sea’s edge. It didn’t take long for her to spot the dark form of the other woman, shin deep in the freezing spring waters. Ada suppressed a shudder at the mere thought of the frigid temperatures.

 

“Hecate?” Ada called gently as she slowly approached her, stopping just short of the frothy reach of the waves.

 

Hecate turned quickly, eyes wide and bright. “Ada! Morning.” Her voice was content and calm giving no head to the chilling temperatures of the water at her ankles.

 

Ada stood mystified for a long moment, head tilted as she took in the scene. Hecate’s hair caught in the breeze, the salt air twisting it into perfectly mussed curls. She was still in Ada’s borrowed clothes, the skirt gripped in on hand as she held it out of the water’s reach. Ada suddenly realised Hecate was talking to her, or rather at her as she hadn’t heard a word. Hecate voice rolled in with the waves and disrupted softly just as the seafoam did. Ada blinked, a blush added to the already wind tinted colour of her cheeks.

 

Ada tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?”

 

Hecate gave a small smile and glanced down at her feet before carefully wading back towards Ada, coming to a stop directly in front of her. “I asked if you slept well, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

 

“Oh no, no, I slept wonderfully,” Ada lied through her blush, clearing her throat and gesturing back towards her house. “How long have you been down here?”

 

Hecate tilted her head, her features scrunched for a moment before she glanced up at the still brightening sky. “Dawn, I’m not sure what number you acquaint with that.” Hecate hummed and focused back on Ada, her fingers once again reached out to touch the edge of her shawl, though this time Ada stayed in place.

 

“Gosh, you must be famished by now. I could make you breakfast?” Ada offered happily, eager to get back to the warmth of her kitchen. “We have much to do today, and a lot to discuss.”

 

Hecate nodded, dropping the edge of her skirt as she fell into step beside Ada. Their sides brushed with each step as Hecate pressed close to Ada. Ada shook her head gently and ducked her head to hide her smile. The other woman clearly had no sense of personal space but Ada found she didn’t mind much, in fact she quite liked it.

 

Ada busied herself with bustling around the kitchen, conscious of Hecate’s eyes following her every move. As Ada reached for the flour, that she regrettably kept in one of the higher cupboards, a hand suddenly settled at the small of her back as Hecate reached past her to easily retrieve the bag of flour. Ada glanced up at Hecate, her eyes latched onto the sharp contour of Hecate’s jaw and she swallowed thickly, giving herself a mental shake as Hecate offered her the flour with a sweet smile. Ada grabbed the bag a bit too forcefully, the space between them exploded into a cloud of flour. Both women squealed and coughed, jerking back from the burst and letting go of the bag that unceremoniously landed on the floor by their feet.

 

“I’m sorry,” uttered Hecate through the cloud, squinting in hopes of seeing Ada’s reaction.

 

A deep laugh was the last thing Hecate expected but that’s what met her as the dust cleared and she spotted Ada wiping at her eyes furiously, bent over with her shoulders shaking. Hecate stared at her wide eyed, her mouth hung open slightly as her haze flickered between her powdered feet and Ada, unsure what to settle on.

 

“Oh, I haven’t laughed like that for a long time,” cried Ada as she finally managed to stand up properly, though she still gripped the counter top tightly.

 

Hecate blinked, she eyes settling on Ada. The sight caused her own lips to quirk in amusement. Ada’s glasses were completely frosted with flour, as was her hair and body. Hecate was enchanted by the sight of Ada smiling and causing the flour to catch in the creases of her nose and eyes.

 

Ada removed her glasses, pulling the corner of her apron to clean them,  only to realise that too was covered in flour.

 

Ada chuckled as she set her slightly less dusty glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. “Oh dear, I think we may have to clean up before I get any actual baking done.”

 

“I can do that,” offered Hecate. Ada opened her mouth to argue when Hecate affirmed, “I want to be useful.”

 

Ada wanted to say that Hecate needn’t worry about use, Ada just enjoyed her company but her eager expression left Ada with little choice so she simply nodded and smiled.

 

After a busy morning of baking and cleaning (thankfully no more flour disasters), Ada dusted off her hands lightly and set the plate of still warm scones on to the table, along with two cups of tea. Ada chuckled as she watched Hecate eye the scones suspiciously before carefully picking one up and inspecting it.

 

“Not too sweet, I promise.” Ada winked and grinned as Hecate took a small bite and hummed in approval.

 

A silence settled in the kitchen as Hecate sipped her tea and took small bites of her scone, unlike the companionable hush of the day before, Ada found herself shifting anxiously, unsure of what to do with herself. One of her many worries from the night before made itself known now that they were settled.

 

Ada coughed lightly and straightened her shoulders as she took a breath in preparation to ask a burning question, only for her throat to close, releasing a small squeak instead. Ada blushed furiously and ducked her head, focusing solely on the plate before her, even as she felt Hecate’s gaze settle on her again.

 

China and cutlery clinked together as Ada fixed herself a scone, complete with cream and jam much to Hecate’s chagrin. Then Ada busied herself with fixing her tea cup and adjusting her teaspoon to sit meticulously on the saucer. She eventually broke under Hecate’s intense gaze, her head snapped up quickly and the words tumbled out before she could even think.

 

“Why me?” she asked, startling Hecate, who looked at her in confusion. Ada sighed and gestured between them vigorously. “All of this, why-why me?”

 

Hecate blinked and arched a brow. “I thought I explained that last night, you returned my coat.”

 

Ada pressed her lips into a firm line, irritated by Hecate’s plain answer. “Yes but, well I gave you permission to go, you’re not stuck with me. You could return to the sea, I’ll do whatever your tradition requires.”

 

“Is that what you want?” Hecate asked quietly, her brow furrowed.

 

Ada balked and shook her head. “That’s not what I said.” She replied quickly. “I just don’t understand why you would stay… with me, when you aren’t bound to it.”

 

The crease in Hecate’s brow deepened as she observed Ada. She noticed Ada started to appear more frayed at the edges than she had yet seen.

 

“Because I want to.” Hecate answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Ada bit her lip and shook her head. “Why?” She asked again, her voice breaking slightly as she sniffed and cleared her throat to try and regain her composure.

 

The silence settled between them and Ada felt her chest contract painfully. She was just about the retreat from the table and abandon her tea and scone when Hecate spoke again.

 

“You were kind to me, you gave me a choice, not many Selkies get that gift,” Hecate started, only to receive a ‘ _Hmph’_ from Ada.

 

“You’re bright and warm, like the sun when it settles on the water after a harsh storm,” Hecate paused for a moment. “You make _me_ feel bright and warm.”

 

When Ada gave no answer, Hecate pushed back from her chair and moved around to stand beside Ada, who refused to look up at her. Hecate tentatively raised her hand to Ada’s cheek and copied her motions from earlier by sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear. Ada stiffened at the touch but quickly relaxed into the soft warmth of Hecate’s palm against her cheek.

 

“I find you enchanting and ever so beautiful, like the sirens from the southern coasts,” mused Hecate quietly. “When you laugh it’s like music, I look forward to causing that sound, much like that lady in the market does.” Hecate paused again and gave a small sigh. “Ada. _Ada,_ I can not fully explain all my reasons for wishing to stay but please believe that they are true. It may have been tradition that bound me to you but it is my choice to stay now, if you wish me to.”

 

Hecate deflated as Ada’s shoulders shook lightly and small sounds left her throat. Hecate carefully withdrew her hand only for Ada to grasp it tightly in her own, turning quickly to look up at Hecate with brimming eyes.

 

“I’d like that.” Ada confirmed in a small voice and nodded, tears spilled over her cheeks as her eyes creased in a smile.

 

Hecate smiled victoriously and brought her chair around to sit next to Ada, once again pressed close by her side.

 

After a few moments composing herself, Ada spoke. “You must think me silly, all this fuss.”  

 

“In the space of two days you’ve learned about the existence of Selkies and a marriage by their tradition, I rather think you’re allowed to be emotional.” Hecate teased lightly with a wry smile, glad when she received a small chuckle from Ada for her efforts.

 

Ada reached forward for her tea, sighing at the lukewarm temperature. “I’ll make a fresh cup and we can go about planning our day.”

 

Ada patted the notebook and set about writing out her list.

 

“First things first, I think we're quite overdue a trip to the town, you need some new clothes.” Ada pointed at the rumpled blouse that hung off of Hecate’s shoulders with her pen before jotting it down. “And I’d like to sort out a proper pantry, I can’t have you surviving on tins of tuna.”

 

“I can fish for myself, Ada,” replied Hecate with a small huff.

 

“Of course but I’d still like to be prepared for days…” Ada paused, startled by her sudden thoughts of days where Hecate didn’t leave the house, or even get up from Ada’s warm embrace on the couch, or in bed. Ada blushed lightly at the last thought. “For days you don’t get the chance.”

 

Hecate nodded, seemingly oblivious to Ada’s rambling thoughts.

 

“And I’d like to stop by the market as well, if you don’t mind.” Ada finished her list and turned to Hecate.

 

“I’d like to see the village,” Hecate mused. “Perhaps we could make the day of it?”

 

Ada beamed and nodded in agreement. “That sounds wonderful. Right, I’ll just finish up here and then I’ll go get ready.” Ada patted her thighs as she stood and smiled down at Hecate, her hand coming to rest against Hecate’s forearm to give it a gentle squeeze.

 

* * *

 

Ada settled her basket onto the kitchen table and adjusted her shawl and hat, she had just finished making sure she had all she need in her bag when she turned to find Hecate waiting behind her. Ada smothered a grin at the idea of Hecate walking around the village looking so disheveled, though it was a vast improvement to Hecate first excursion. At least this time she was wearing clothes, albeit ones too large for her.

 

“Right, some clothes shops first I think.” Ada nodded, a fond smile curving the corner of her lips. “And shoes.” Ada sighed at the sight of Hecate’s feet, still completely bare.

 

Hecate scrunched her nose at the thought but followed Ada to the shops all the same.

 

Hecate called across the small shop as she peered around the curtain of the changing room. “Ada?”

 

Ada lifted her head from rummaging through a basket of scarves and wandered back towards Hecate.

 

“Everything alright?” Ada was curious to see what Hecate looked like in the clothes she’d chosen. Judging by Hecate’s expression she guessed the answer was not favourable.

 

“Must I wear such bright colours,” huffed Hecate as she crept out from behind the curtain. “And I really do detest these … What did you call them?”

 

Ada laughed as Hecate made a disgusted face. “Jeans. Alright then, what would you prefer?”

 

Hecate hummed for a moment, her eyes scanning the ship quickly. “Something darker, I.. I feel vulnerable being so bright,” confessed Hecate. She peered down at the colours so very different from that of her seal skin.

 

“Oh Hecate, of course.. hang on.” Ada smiled softly and patted Hecate’s arm before dashing off to find more appropriate garments.

 

When she returned, her arms were full of more muted tones and not a pair of jeans in sight. Hecate sighed in relief as Ada passed them to her.

Ada waited patiently, her hip pressed against a nearby counter as she watched the curtain jostle occasionally when Hecate fell against it. Ada wasn’t sure Hecate would ever fully get used to balancing properly, perhaps she just had two left feet out of selkie form. Ada chuckled at the thought just as Hecate peeked around the curtain again with an arched brow.

 

“Well? Any better?” Ada asked hopefully.

 

Hecate nodded after glancing down at herself one last time. “I think so, yes.”

 

Hecate slipped out from behind the curtain and stood silently waiting for Ada approval. Her fingers anxiously danced against the pads of her thumbs as her hands hung by her sides. The corner of Ada’s mouth quirked into a small smile as she took in Hecate’s appearance, the darker colours definitely suited her, as did the long skirt and blouse that actually fit close to her form.

 

“You look lovely.” Ada beamed encouragingly. “But more importantly, you’re comfortable.”

 

Hecate nodded and smiled in return, her hands going from their nervous fidgeting to grasp her skirt as she took the step down from the changing room.

 

Ada sighed dramatically and gestured towards Hecate’s still bare feet. “What about the shoes?”

 

Hecate scowled and eyed the pair of flats that remained on the floor. “I don’t like them.”

 

“You can’t walk around barefoot forever.” Ada reminded her as she rolled her eyes.

 

Hecate opened her mouth to argue but quickly snapped it shut again before trudging back to pick up the shoes, although she still refrained from putting them on. Ada just shook her head and laughed, not all battles could be won in a day. Ada was just glad she had gotten Hecate into something that didn’t resemble ‘the little Mermaid’.

 

Ada smiled and thanked the cashier as she paid. The postman would drop off the rest of their purchases in the morning, a big advantage of living in a small village. Ada turned to find Hecate holding the door for her and felt her heart flutter at the sight.

 

“Thank you,” breathed Ada as she passed Hecate, who all but puffed out her chest in pride at prompting such a soft look from Ada. “I thought we might take a stroll on our way to the market, see some of the sights. That way we won’t have to carry anything further than necessary.” Ada turned off from the main street towards a small park.

 

Hecate took in everything as she wandered close by Ada; the different shop fronts, the little flower beds dotted around the pathways, all the people that passed them by, some offering smiles and waves towards Ada. There was a couple sitting closely huddled together on one of the benches sharing a muffin between them as they sipped at their coffees that caught Hecate’s interest. They finished their short break and got up, dusting themselves off before instinctively reaching for each others hands as they walked away.

 

Ada paused to point out one of the community projects she’d been involved in recently. A summer scene painted on the side of an old wall that was bright and cheery and fit perfectly with Hecate’s imaginings of summertimes with Ada. Hecate glanced down to Ada’s hand that wasn’t busy waving about in explanation, her own was already so close to it. She checked quickly and found that the couple already some way off in the distance were still clasped together before deciding to carefully slip her own hand into Ada’s with a gentle squeeze.

 

Ada stopped short of what she’d been saying with a look of surprise, her attention immediately drawn down to their hands. Ada blinked and looked up at Hecate, the other woman’s hopeful expression causing her to melt completely as she squeezed Hecate’s hand in return. Her thumb caressed across Hecate’s knuckles gently as she offered her a reassuring smile. Ada’s heart filled with warmth at the accomplished look that flitted across Hecate’s face and the mimicking motions of the other woman's thumb against the back of Ada’s hand.

 

The clock tower at the centre of the village struck noon and Ada sighed at having to bring their walk to an end. The time had gone a lot quicker than she’d expected.

 

“We’ll have to catch the market soon, they like to finish up around two.” Ada explained as Hecate frowned at the sudden stop.

 

“We can always walk again another day.” Hecate nodded in understanding and Ada couldn’t help the smile that spread across her cheeks at the thought of all the ‘other days’ she might have with Hecate.

 

By the time they reached the market, the feel of Hecate’s hand in her own had become like second nature. Ada was used to the numerous smiles and greetings she earned throughout the day, though the new knowing smirk from the fishmonger or the wink she got as she passed the greengrocer were all unfamiliar territory. Ada was just about to question the lady from the cheese stand as she whistled at both her and Hecate when Dimity’s shout distracted her. Ada relaxed slightly as she neared Dimity until she spotted the arched brow and barely hidden smirk.

 

Ada huffed, looking between Dimity and Hecate. “Is there something on my face?”

 

“Not your face Ada.” Dimity snickered as she motioned with her eyes towards Ada’s hand. “But you do seem to have a new attachment. Hey there, I’m Dimity!” Dimity grinned and thrust her hand out towards Hecate who looked at it in confusion.

 

Ada blushed and let go of Hecate’s hand, quickly moving to fuss with Dimity’s newest display. Hecate frowned and eyed Dimity carefully.

 

“Hello.” replied Hecate tersely. “I am called Hecate, I live with Ada now.”

 

Dimity laughed in disbelief and looked towards Ada. “Does she now? _My my Ada_ , a village scandal?” Dimity teased until she noticed Ada bristling, at which point she changed tact completely, nudging Ada with a genuine smile. “Hey, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

“I-We’re not exactly a-” Ada paused and looked at Hecate before she let out a breath. “I am.”

 

Dimity’s grin returned at Ada’s answer. “It really is great to meet you.” Dimity beamed in Hecate’s direction causing her to relax slightly, though she still kept her distance.

 

“I actually wanted to ask if I could borrow that book you had yesterday?” Ada asked, hoping to nudge the conversation in another direction.

 

“Oh yeah sure.” Dimity ducked down to rummage around under her stall. “It’s down here somewhere.” She continued between cursing quietly and bumping her head. “Got it!”

 

Dimity pointed towards Ada’s basket as she handed over the book. “Are you a pescatarian now?”

 

“Hmm?” Ada frowned before following Dimity’s hand. “Oh, I… Thought I’d try something new.” Ada quickly checked her wristwatch. “Would you look at the time! Hecate we’ve got so much left to do, we better get a move on.” Ada hurried towards Hecate, nudging her to follow along.

 

“I thought you said we-” Hecate spoke up before Ada bustled her away from Dimity's stall.

 

“Bye Dimity! Thank you for the book!” Ada called as she rushed Hecate out of the market.

 

Hecate frowned and tilted her head. “I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m an awful liar.” Ada supplied with a sigh and a shrug. “If Dimity kept asking, I’m afraid I may let slip about you being-” She lowered her voice as they passed a crowd of tourists. “ _You know._ ”

 

“Oh” Hecate thought for a moment, she was lucky with Ada’s reaction, the fright she’d had on the pier had been enough to warn her off most other people for a lifetime. “Yes, that’s probably wise.” Hecate nodded.

 

“Besides-” Ada shrugged again before reaching for Hecate’s hand again with a firm squeeze. “I think I’d quite like to keep you to myself for now.”

 

Hecate blinked and ducked her head to hide her smile and the steady blush that spread across her cheeks. The anxiety that had started to build since Ada so hastily dropped her hand in the market slowly began to ebb away with each pass of Ada’s thumb across her knuckles.

 

* * *

  
The sun had just begun to set over the high peaks of the far dunes when Ada set about lighting the fire and preparing their dinner. Hecate had been left alone to bathe after Ada had shown her how to use the taps and provided her with a wide assortments of bubble baths and shampoos, with each splash that echoed down the hallway Ada envisioned her bathroom, flooded and filled with bubbles.

 

Ada closed the oven door and was setting down her oven gloves when Hecate padded back into the kitchen. Her long hair was still damp and tangled down her back but she looked far more comfortable than the night before in a full set of fluffy pyjamas rather than borrowed clothes.

 

“Dinner should be done in half an hour.” Ada smiled as she set a little seashell shaped timer by the oven. “Why don’t we sit by the fire? I have something I want to show you.”

 

Ada patted the cushion next to her as she settled down onto the couch, tucking her feet under herself. Dimity's borrowed book sat carefully on her knees. Hecate sank down next to Ada and sighed happily as Ada leaned against her, opening the book so that Hecate could see.

 

“The girl and the Selkie.” Ada read, smiling at Hecate’s arched brow. “I thought it might be good to familiarise myself,” said Ada before continuing to read.

 

Hecate listened intently, biting her lip with each wildly misunderstood claim, proud of herself for managing not to interrupt Ada throughout the entire book, even if it was a short one.

 

“Well?” Ada asked eagerly.

 

Hecate chewed on her lip for a long moment, hesitant to break Ada’s joy. “It’s a sweet story.” Hecate started, tracing the lines of the page. “But that’s all it is, a story. Most, if not all of the information. is inaccurate.”

 

“Oh,” Ada replied sadly, closing the book and frowning down at the cover. “That’s a shame.” Ada hummed and tapped the cover with her fingers.

 

A plan slowly began to form in Ada’s mind and a small smile worked its way onto her lips at the thought. It would take a while but Ada wanted Hecate to have something that reflected her life, Ada made a mental note to stop by the craft store on her next visit to the village.

 

The timer pinged from the kitchen, Ada got up quickly to check on it before calling for Hecate, who wandered in soon after. Hecate peeked over Ada’s shoulder and took a deep breath, an appreciative moan rose up from her chest. Ada froze at the sound, one piece of fish balanced precariously on a spatula between the pan and her plate. A thrill ran down Ada’s spine as she leaned back an inch and realised just how close Hecate was.

 

“That smells amazing,” murmured Hecate. Her breath ghosted against Ada’s ear, causing her to jump and nearly drop the fish.

 

“I-I’m glad you t-think so.” Ada replied, quickly setting the plates and stepping back from her place sandwiched between Hecate and the counter, finally able to catch her breath.

 

Hecate tilted her head and watched Ada retreat across the kitchen. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Mhm yes, fine.” Ada nodded quickly, waving a hand in dismissal. “Just got a bit… hot,” she finished, grimacing slightly at the lie before clearing her throat and waving Hecate towards the table.

 

Luckily for Ada, Hecate ate without any more distracting noises. Even so, Ada still found herself glancing at the other woman from under her lashes, her thoughts trailing far away from a friendly dinner.

 

Hecate’s annoyed muttering brought Ada back to the present and she found the other woman furiously throwing her long locks back over her shoulder after it had nearly fallen into her plate.

 

“I’ll plait that for you once we’re done if you like? It’ll help keep it out of the way,” Ada offered, glad of the distraction.

 

Hecate nodded eagerly. “It’s one of many things I’ve found to be an inconvenience.” Ada was sure that if she’d been able, Hecate would have glared at the offending tendrils of hair.

 

That’s how Ada found herself sat in her armchair with Hecate sat on a pillow firmly between her knees. Ada cursed herself, this was far from the distraction she’d been hoping for. Hecate’s hair was soft and voluminous as Ada ran her fingers through it gently, carefully not to catch on any knots. She spent a long time just running a brush through Hecate’s hair, the endless waves it created along with the shine of the fire in the dark tresses had Ada mesmerised. Hecate didn’t complain, in fact she did the complete opposite.

 

Hecate groaned and shuddered, tilting her head back into Ada’s hands. Ada screwed her eyes shut at the sound and bit her lip. She tried to focus on methodically twisting Hecate’s hair into a long braid. When she was done, Ada draped the braid over Hecate’s shoulder. Hecate inspected the end of the braid before turning to thank Ada. The new position did awful things to Ada’s imagination, she pushed up and slipped around Hecate carefully to stand by the sitting room door.

 

“I’m just going to feed Pendle.” Ada waved towards the kitchen before quickly retreating.

Ada once again found herself laying awake until the early hours of the morning, her mind whirling far too quickly for any chance of sleep. Each small sound startled her into alertness, Pendle moving from one corner of her bed to the chair by her vanity or the small noises she could only assume were Hecate.

 

Ada sighed and turned over, reaching for the curtains of her window to pull them open. She watched the stars for a long time, the clouds as they passed across the moon created dull shadows across her room. The sound of the waves eventually lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you enjoy this fluffy rom-com! I'll be back again in a week (finger crossed!) Kudos and comments are always super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll aim to update once a week (hopefully) and it should reach 5 chapters? I haven't set it as definite yet because I'm still undecided but that's the expected numbers
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy.


End file.
